


working up to it

by congealed



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Spideynova - Freeform, Teens being teens, as much of a slow burn as my short attention span can manage, both peter and sam are oblivious, uhh kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congealed/pseuds/congealed
Summary: Peter’s stomach twisted unpleasantly.Samthought they were friends, right?





	working up to it

**Author's Note:**

> usm fandom if youre still out there i have the food

It happened on a totally normal night, during a totally normal patrol; which is to say, a _boring, uneventful_ patrol. They were in the lull part of the neverending superhero cycle; the point at which all the evil villains were either in jail or still nursing their wounds from the previous beatdown, which left little to no action to fill the evenings. Ergo, excruciatingly boring, normal night, which called for some totally normal and definitely relevant banter slash debate between teammates, because how else would you kill the time? Yeah.

 

“Dude, are you kidding? Shrek is literally huge! And also an ogre! He’s like, the Disney version of the Hulk!” Peter exclaimed between thwips as the team made their way downtown.

 

“Uh, you seem to be forgetting the part of _Frozen_ where Elsa turned her entire _kingdom into ice_ . Or the one where she almost killed her sister at, like, age six on accident! Shrek wouldn’t stand a chance against her,” Sam retorted, the Nova Force humming blue around his body as he flew next to Peter, keeping pace with him effortlessly. It was almost annoying how Peter had to actually use physical energy to swing his way through the city, meanwhile Sam could just use his weird space powers to do it without even breaking a sweat. Although, Peter had to admit, it _was_ kinda cool.

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s _by_ accident,” Peter shot back haughtily, secretly grinning under his mask. “And second, do you really think Shrek couldn’t just _smash_ a little ice? I mean-”

 

“Guys! Would you _please shut the fuck up_ about whatever the hell it is you’re fighting about this time?” Ava snarled from below.

 

“Language, Ava; some bullshit about patience or whatever,” Danny interjected, his clearly very helpful addition going ever unappreciated when Ava just snorted and rolled her eyes.

 

“Look, you two don’t have to like each other, but you _do_ have to be teammates, or at least act civil so you don’t drive the rest of us _insane_ with your stupid bickering,” Luke said, sounding resigned. “It would be _nice_ if we could all be friends since, you know, we have to be around each other pretty much _all the time_ , but I get that some people just don’t mesh,” he finished.

 

Wait. Wait a minute.

 

“Even when circumstances demand, sometimes the heart must find its own way instead,” Danny remarked in that voice of his that sometimes sounded wise and always sounded stoned. 

 

Luke and Danny’s words rushed over Peter like a bucket of ice water. Did the team really think he and Sam weren’t friends? Yeah, Sam could be kind of insufferable sometimes, but Peter totally thought they had a friendly rivalry sort of thing going on between them. He would never say it, but after initially meeting Sam and getting off to a somewhat rocky start, Peter had always gotten a sort of rush from their dumb fake arguments and teasing. Or so he’d thought they were fake. Peter’s stomach twisted unpleasantly. _Sam_ thought they were friends, right?

 

Sam paused and turned to look at Peter for a beat, seemingly waiting for something. When whatever it was didn’t happen, he looked away. “Yeah, whatever guys,” Sam grumbled, leaving Peter’s side to join the rest of the team closer to the ground.

 

Peter’s heart sank. That may not have been a good sign, but it also was not a definitive answer. It was time to do some detective work.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic isnt the type that has already been fully written. i dont want this to just sit on my drive so im posting this first bit here to motivate myself. if anyone actually ends up reading this, feel free to comment suggestions for things you want to happen in later chapters. i have a vague plot planned out for this but theres lots of room for extra details/scenes or even plot points if you have a stroke of genius. keep it sfw obviously though lol and tysm for reading!!!


End file.
